


The Ball at the End of Time

by EreriHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 'Happy Ending', Angst, Dancing, Eren can read!, Eren likes dresses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Levi is a Little Shit, M/M, You'll see what I mean, and studying, but he's also a gentleman, fairy tale, prince! Levi, sick!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriHeichou/pseuds/EreriHeichou
Summary: Eren Jeager is a boy who loves fairy tales. One day he was diagnosed with a terminal illness. When not being treated, he escapes to a world inside of a fairy tale, hoping to get his 'Happily Ever After' 
*based off of 'The Ball at the End of Time'- Rin Kagamine*
~~~~~~~~~>>>>>>>>~~~~~~~>>>>>>>>>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
                                     “May I have this dance,mademoiselle?I’m sure we’ll have a grand time together.”





	1. Chapter 1

I'm hoping to have the first chapter up by next week. It's still in the process of being written. I'm excited to be writing my first fanfic. See you soon~ Bye!!


	2. Prologue - The World away from Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin are having a small chat. Eren receives a gift!

"Mr. Jaeger, it's almost time for your visitors to go." The nurse said poking her head through the door a bit to get the message across.

Eren rolled his eyes and mumbled a small response as she left. He looked at the bag that had been sitting next to his blonde-haired friend his whole visit.

"I've been meaning to ask, Armin." he started. "What's in that bag?"

Armin's eyes lit up at the question and he smiled, slowly opening the bag. "Since you love fairy tales, when I was out at the marketplace I had seen the book at the book store and it reminded me of you." He took out an average looking brown book. On the cover, it had said 'The Prince's Ball' and had small intricate silver designs on it. He handed it to Eren, to which he smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Armin, I've been getting even more bored here lately."

Armin nodded, "No problem. By the way, have the doctors given you any signs that you are close to being discharged?" Eren's smile slowly turned to a frown as it had been becoming a sour subject. Recently, the doctors have been increasing his stay at the hospital way more than it originally was supposed to be. He shook his head,"No, but I sure am hoping I'll get out of here soon. It feels like a cage in here." Armin felt pity for his best friend knowing he didn't like hospitals at all or just not being let going outside and doing things in general.

"You'll get out soon. I have no doubts." He smiled and patted the brunette's leg. "I hope your right," Eren sighed.

"Visiting hours are over, Mr. Arlert." The same nurse from before had returned and Armin got up collecting his things. "Oh right! Eren, Mikasa told me before I came that she's sorry she couldn't come today, since she was busy, and she's going to try coming back next week."

"Ok, see you soon Armin" Eren smiled as Armin waved and walked out. A bit after that, the nurse came back for the final check up of the day before she turned off the lights and left the room wishing him a goodnight.

Listening to the sounds of the night, Eren looked out of the window and pondered over how long he was going to stay, remembering the topic he had spoken with Armin before he left. 'Just how long am I going to be here?' He thought solemnly before looking at the pile of books he had already read once before. Ever since learning how to read from his friends, he had exchanged the fairy tale picture books for ones with words. For some reason, he had found himself enjoying the ones with just pictures more. It made him feel as if he could make his own story out of them instead of the ones with words which were set in stone. 

Even though he enjoyed those more, he often found himself reading the ones with words as his friends would rather have him practice his literacy and usage. Eventually, he barely had any picture books to read, and it didn't help that his friends wouldn't get him one of those. He wasn't complaining, in the end fairy tales are fairy tales and he loves them all the same. They all made him feel better after he was taken in as an inpatient at the hospital.

He sighed once more as if it would warm him up from the coldness felt inside the empty room. He was about to go reach for one to reread before remembering his new book from Armin. He reached for the book on his nightstand and grabbed it.

Eren looked at the brown book in his hands and smiled a little at the gift. He turned on a small reading light, which he had also gotten as a gift from the blonde, and opened to the first page of the book to escape his boredom. To his surprise, he saw no words and a picture of a black-haired grumpy prince offering his hand as if to come dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little bit short. The chapters will hopefully get longer as the story goes on. I am hoping to update the next chapter around next week or more. I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer- I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, the characters, or the song*


End file.
